Complicando la relación
by Cherry in the Moon
Summary: Después de la Alianza Shinobi, las aldeas estaban cooperando entre ellas, y precisamente a ella le tocaba trabajar con una aldea aliada. Más bien, Temari tenía que trabajar directamente con Shikamaru Nara, y cuando se creía que iba a disfrutar de unos tranquilos días sola después de trabajar, llega el shinobi de la Hoja quien cambiara drásticamente todos sus planes.


**¡Buenas tardes!**

 **Hace dos días termine todos los volúmenes de Naruto, en cuatro días me había leído todo el manga de Naruto. Ustedes pensaran: "¿Una loca sin vida?" Y mi respuesta será "Lo soy".**

 **Dejando de lado eso, tengo que admitir que el ShikaTema era una pareja que me gustaba pero en la que realmente no llegue a profundizar. Hasta ahora. Ahora adoro completamente esta pareja… me encanta y por ende las historias, ideas e imágenes de ellos dos juntos han llenado mi mente. Casi todas en un tono muy, muy, muy subido. ¿Por qué el tono subido? Realmente no lo sé, tampoco mi importa. Solo quiero compartir con todos vosotros estas historias.**

 **Pues bien….tomad palomitas (muchas porque la historia me ha salido realmente larga) y disfrutad de algo de perversión. MENORES y personas a las que NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPO de historias….NO LEÁIS. En serio.**

 **Espero que os guste porque ya estoy pensando en otra historia y en cuanto la tenga la subiré. ¡También espero algún que otro comentario!**

 **\- One-shot: es una historia con un capitulo único.**

 **-Palabras: 6.295.**

 **-** **Rated: M.**

 **-Aviso: contiene lemon**

 **\- Disclaimer: los personajes y la historia original pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic es de mi completa autoría.**

* * *

 **Complicando la relación**

Sabaku no Temari, suspiro aliviada mientras estaba recostada en la cama del hotel donde solía quedarse. Después de la Cuarta Guerra, las fronteras entre naciones habían caído y sus relaciones eran mayores, por ende, los kazekages habían elegido a personas de su entera confianza para ser embajadores en cada una de las otras naciones. Y ella, como hermana del kazekage, tenía la labor de ser la embajadora especial para la Aldea de la Hoja. Todo lo que estaba relacionado con ambas naciones pasaba antes por sus manos. Y del embajador para la Aldea de la Arena, Nara Shikamaru.

La Quinta sabía que ambos eran inteligentes, y aunque le jodiera, tenía que admitir que el Nara era mucho más que ella, analíticos y unos shinobis estupendos. Además de que habían trabajado coordinadamente en varias ocasiones así que, para ella estaba claro que el vago más grande de la aldea sería el encargado de ocuparse de los asuntos con la otra aldea.

Ahora mismo, estaban tratando un asunto sumamente importante, el traspaso de información y técnicas de ambas aldeas. Después de que en la guerra se necesitara que miembros de cada aldea utilizara una u otra técnica, habían acordado enseñar jutsus básicos de una aldea a la otra.

Llevaba tres días encerrada con Shikamaru en un despacho, no tenía ni idea del tiempo total que llevaban juntos si juntaba todas las reuniones que habían realizado así como los trabajos.

Empezó a tararear mientras se peinaba el pelo, aun húmedo de la ducha. Aunque el trabajo no fuera del todo motivante, le encantaba estar en la Hoja. Nada de calor abrasador, nada de noches heladas, nada de arena en la ropa, y sobre todo, en el pelo. Ella amaba su aldea pero tenía que admitir que Konoha era más agradable o fácil para vivir. Las tormentas de arenas que enterraban todo a su paso se sustituían por agradables lluvias, no muy fuertes en su mayoría, que refrescaban el ambiente.

Se miró las puntas del pelo mientras pensaba en qué podría hacer el día siguiente. Ella ya había hecho todo lo que le tocaba en Konoha, pero tendría el doble de trabajo en su villa por eso quería quedarse un par de días más para descansar.

Sonrió ampliamente al recordar como el Nara tendría que hablar con los maestros de la academia y jounins al cargo de genins para ver cuándo enseñarían las nuevas técnicas y cuáles. Mañana el siempre "problemático y vago" chico, tendría un día muy problemático.

Termino con su pelo y se recostó en la cama con un libro, pensaba quedarse dormida leyendo ya que a veces tenía pesadillas sobre la guerra, aun mas cuando no se encontraba en un ambiente conocido, como lo era su propia habitación. Aun con su entrenamiento emocional y su dureza, hubo muchas muertes cerca suya como para ignorarlas. ¡Sus propios hermanos podrían haber muerto!

Se levantó al otro día mientras se estirazaba, no sabía cuándo había caído dormida pero estaba descansada. Se vistió rápidamente y tomo su abanico para colgárselo a la espalda. La paz no significaba ir desarmada. Salió del hotel pensando en qué haría, por su puesto, ir a comer dangos. Se suponía que el embajador tendría que ser su guía y guardaespaldas pero Nara estaría ocupado. O eso pensaba hasta que lo vio apoyado en la pared contigua al hotel, mirando las nubes embelesado sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-¿Nara?- la chica se dirigió a su lado, esperando una contestación. Nunca llego.- ¡Shikamaru!

Su voz alertó, no solo al hombre, si no a media calle que miraba la escena entre interesados y miedosos. Todos en la aldea conocían al dúo de embajadores, el 50% creía que estaban juntos, Naruto el primero, el otro 50% tenía tanto miedo de su temperamento que no quería enfadarla, cosa que no le molestaba. Mejor ser conocida como alguien fuerte que como una debilucha.

-¡Hola!-la voz, siempre desganada y aburrida, le llego unos segundos más tarde- ¿Ya estas lista?-el chico frunció el ceño mirando su espalda- ¿Y tú mochila?

-¿Qué mochila?

-La mochila negra que sueles traer cada vez que vienes y donde llevas tu equipaje.

-¿Por qué iba a usar esa mochila?-riéndose de su mirada de incomprensión, bajo la calle pasando por su lado- ¿Crees que me voy ya a mi aldea?

-Obvio-el muchacho la alcano en dos zancadas y se encendió un cigarro. Había empezado a fumar tras la muerte de su maestro, pero no era un gran fumador- Ya has acabado tus asuntos aquí.

-Lo sé-girando a la derecha, y viendo por el rabillo como le seguía, sonrió ampliamente sabiendo que lo siguiente le molestaría- Pedí permiso a Tsunade para quedarme unos días más como turista. Para descansar.

-¿Tu descansas mientras a mí se me acumula aún más el trabajo?- lo oyó gruñir y murmurar, posiblemente un "Problemático"- Además, ¿Qué es eso de que avisases a Tsunade?

-Ella aun es la Hokage y debo anunciarle cuando voy o cuando vengo. Así como cuando voy a alargar mi estancia.

Lo vio darle una calada a su cigarro antes de cogerlo entre sus dedos-No eres lo que se dice una desconocida en vigilancia- soltó el humo del cigarro y le dio otra calada, está más corta- Por cierto, gracias-su voz, pausada y no tan desganada como siempre sonaba muy molesta-Estoy realmente agradecido de que no me lo dijeras a mí, con quien has pasado más de doce horas diarias, trabajando, aparte de no informarme de que tendré que trabajar como tu guía y protector más tiempo.

-¿Realmente crees que te necesito como guía?- riendo le señalo su puesto favorito de dangos, hacia donde había querido ir desde que pusiera un pie en el suelo esa misma mañana- Pero más importante, ¿crees que necesito que me protejas?

Saque el abanico, mi arma predilecta, lo abrí brevemente con una mirada desafiante y lo coloque al lado del banco donde me senté. Él me miro nada impresionado.

-Tengo que recordarte como te gane en el examen hace…no sé, hace tiempo-mientras él hablaba, me había dedicado a pedir té y dangos para ambos.

-Hace ya seis años de eso- alzando una ceja le mire con superioridad- En el examen me engañaste, además, ¿Quién fue la que tuvo que ayudarte contra la mujer del sonido?

-Problemática….

Sonriendo hacia la palabra más usada del chico, le contesto jocosa- No te olvides que soy tres años mayor que tú y poseo más experiencia. Además, me he hecho más fuerte desde entonces.

-Lo sé-le vi empujar el plato de dangos que la anciana del puesto había colocado para él hacia ella- Estuve en el mismo grupo que tú en la guerra. Casi acabas tu sola con el equipo con uno de tus ataques.

-¡Eso es absolutamente mentira!-golpeo la mesa mientras le gritaba. Y se arrepintió en el momento ya que se atraganto con los dulces que estaba masticando.

Sintió al chico moverse rápidamente, pude verlo colocándose a mi lado a través de las lágrimas que se me escapaban, él estaba tendiéndome el vaso de té y masajeandome suavemente la espalda. Me agrado saber que había personas consideradas, no como Kankuro quien me aporreaba espalda con fuerza cuando eso mismo ocurría en su presencia. Bebió sorbos pequeños de té mientras su acompañante seguía pasando su mano suavemente por su espalda.

-Gra-gracias.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-S-si-le vio fruncir el ceño y apartar un poco su arma para sentarse a su lado- Estoy bien-se secó las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas, el escozor en su garganta iba pasando poco a poco.

-¿Y así demuestras que eres mejor que yo?- soltó un gruñido mientras cogía otro palillo con dangos- Perdona….fue mi culpa. Lo siento.

-No fue culpa tuya- me parecía gracioso que se disculpara pero solo había sido un problema momentáneo.

-Lo fue-vi como su semblante se endureció- Yo te provoque.

Reía a carcajadas pensando en la ironía de toda la conversación.- Yo te empecé a provocar mucho antes…. Sabía que te molestaría que no te dijera nada sobre quedarme.

Lo vi mirar la mesa donde ya no quedaba ningún dango, ya me había comido los seis, y tenía la taza de té casi vacía. Él, por el contrario, la tenía llena.

-Tsk…-chasqueo la lengua mientras se echaba para atrás y miraba las nubes.

-Por cierto, ¿no tendrías que ir a la academia por los jutsus?

-Tendría….-se acomodó mientras seguía viendo las nubes. Estaba acostumbra a su trance y a sus respuestas muchos minutos después.- Se lo encargue a Shino. Al parecer quiere empezar a practicar para ser profesor…menudo sueño problemático le espera.

-¿No eras tú el que dijo que se convertiría en asesor de Hokage?-me levante y sacudí el quimono. Él mientras estaba bebiéndose el té de un golpe, era un desperdicio hacerlo así. Me colgué el abanico y me puse a andar sin ninguna dirección en concreto. Tal vez miraría regalos para mis hermanos.

\- Si dejara a Naruto solo como Hokage, la aldea quedaría destruida en un mes.

\- Posiblemente se vería llena de restaurantes de ramen.

Lo oí chasquear la lengua y me reí. Yo me dirigía a la calle central, él estaba a mi lado, me seguía o más bien intuía mis pasos. No me moleste ni queje, simplemente le acepte mientras me daba algo de conversación y se quejaba de tener que andar mucho conmigo. Si yo entraba en algún lugar, él simplemente se apoyaba en la pared y miraba las nubes hasta que salía, luego, si llevaba algo en las manos, me lo quitaba y llevaba él. A veces odiaba su actitud algo machista y otras la amaba.

Di vueltas y vi tiendas, me fascinaba la cantidad de cosas que se ponían a la venta, desde ridículos artículos de entretenimiento hasta sofisticadas armas. En mi villa no había tanta variedad, pero Gaara estaba trabajando en la importación y exportación de productos. Estaba convencido de que sería de gran ayuda para la villa. Pensaba que Shikamaru se aburriría y se iría pero aguanto una caótica mañana de compras e incluso me llevo a comer a un agradable restaurante. Servían poca variedad pero todo estaba realmente delicioso, según él, eso era lo que le gustaba del restaurante. No tenías que elegir entre muchas comida y todo estaba bueno. Simple y vago, como a él le gustaba todo en la vida.

Había comprado una pequeña marioneta de juguete para Kankuro y a Gaara le llevaba una nueva correa de cuero para su calabaza. La actual ya estaba muy desgastada. Y entonces por el rabillo vi una majestuosa tienda de kimonos... ¿por qué no?

Me dirigí a ella casi corriendo, los kimonos me gustaban mucho, y aunque normalmente llevaba kimonos preparados para kunoichis, siempre me había gustado llevar algo más bonito en ocasiones importantes o simplemente llevar alguno más adornado en casa. Entre en la tienda, sin siquiera mirar si Shikamaru me seguía, trastee entre telas y kimonos, y por fin, tenía cuatro para elegir. Cosa difícil.

-El azul…

La voz aburrida sonó cerca de mi oído derecho, donde el Nara estaba inclinado mirando sin mirar los kimonos.

-¿Los has mirado siquiera?-le fulmine con la mirada mientras pensaba que el azul sería el primero que descartaría.

-El rosa no te pega, el amarillo tiene unos dibujos florales muy cursis para ti, el verde se vería bien pero no tiene mucho adorno- el muchacho bostezo mientras señalaba el kimono azul- Ese color te quedaría realmente bien, y su dibujo de remolinos te pega bastante.

Le fruncí el ceño y empuje, apartándolo del camino, aunque tenía razón. Ese era el kimono que mejor me venía. Lo cogí y lo lleve hacia la dueña de la tienda, quien alabo el kimono anunciando que ese color favorecería mi cabello y que su diseño quedaría espectacular. Shikamaru a mi lado sonrió y luego recogió el kimono doblado y bien empaquetado y se dirigió a la salida en lo que yo pagaba.

-¿Es que eres un genio de la ropa?

Él sacudió los hombros- No tengo ni idea, pero si te imagino con todas las opciones, ese era el único que veo bien en ti. ¿A dónde te diriges? ¿Más compras?

-No, mis compras han terminado por hoy- puse dirección al hotel, ya eran las siete de la tarde y el atardecer no se estaba haciendo esperar.- Dime algo genio…. ¿exactamente cómo me imaginaste?

-Tsk… ya te lo he dicho. Te imagine con los cuatro kimonos.

-¿Tendría que preocuparme por que te imagines algo más?- lo vi parar de repente y tragar saliva. Me miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas. Pensaba hacer una broma inocente, pero no pensé que se lo tomaría así.

-Po-por supuesto q-que no- lo vi rascarse la nuca mientras giraba la cabeza. Y si, esta sonrojado. Entonces empezó a andar a paso rápido- Te dejare en tu hotel.

-Nara Shikamaru...- de unos pasos más grandes de lo normal, esta broma ya no me parecía tanta broma. Aunque no me quejaría- ¿Exactamente cómo me habías imaginado?

-De ninguna manera- él miraba hacia delante, de lo rápido que íbamos estábamos casi en el hotel.- No sé porque estás hablando de esto ahora… ni tampoco que quieres preguntar.

-¡Sabes exactamente lo que quiero preguntar!-él no hablo, simplemente llego a la puerta del hotel, entro y corrió, literalmente, hacia la habitación donde siempre solía quedarme.

-Toma-estirazo las bolsas hacia mí.- Te dejo en tu habitación, misión cumplida. Adiós.

Se dio la vuelta en el momento que cogí los paquetes, no me dio tiempo ni de soltarle mi típica burla de despedida ya que no paro más de un par de segundo. Pero eso no me iba a callar- Bebe llorón y cobarde.

Esas palabras normalmente las decía de despedida y no irritaba al shinobi, simplemente suspiraba y movía la mano en su dirección. Pero hoy parecía ser un día especial. Shikamaru giro y le dirigió una mirada seria. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que casi creía que las marcas de arrugas se quedarían para siempre en su frente.

-No soy un bebe ni tampoco soy un cobarde…- dio un par de pasos hacia mí, pero paro a unos metros.- Soy el encargado de asegurar tu bienestar cuando vienes a nuestra aldea, tú te encargas del mío cuando voy a la tuya. ¡Trabajamos mucho tiempo juntos!- lo vi cerrar los puños y suspirar- No quiero complicar nuestra relación.

-¿Relación?-le mire sin creer lo que decía, ¿complicar nuestra relación? Eso sonaba muy Nara.- Que tú seas un vago no significa que todo lo que hacemos sea complicado.

-No me refiero únicamente al trabajo…

-No entiendo lo que dices- abrí la puerta y deje los paquetes dentro. Luego me apoye en el marco, a veces, no comprendía al chico que tenía delante- ¿De qué estás hablando? Somos lo suficientemente adultos como para llevarnos mal pero trabajar bien, ¿no?

-Es más agradable cuando las personas trabajan llevándose bien.

Ahora lucia más relajado que momentos antes.- De todas formas, podrías explicarme porqué nuestra relación se complicaría.

-¿Aun sigues con eso?-suspiro mirando al suelo, estaba claro que él no quería habla del tema, pero yo sí. Quería saber exactamente porque después de varios años siendo amigos y trabajando juntos, Shikamaru creía que nuestra relación podría ir mal. Eso dije alto y claro, mirándole, y el volvió a suspirar. Entonces su semblante perdió todo rastro de aburrimiento y dejadez. Solo podía ver determinación- Por una sencilla y simple razón.

Me empujo suavemente hasta que ambos entramos en la habitación donde me hospedaba y pudo cerrar la puerta. Le mire interrogante, y él simplemente me beso. Fue algo rápido pero placentero. Movió sus labios con fuerza, chupando mi labio inferior en el proceso. No me lo esperaba y de un momento a otro, me encontraba boqueando mientras él se separaba y me miraba serio.

-Ese es el motivo por el que nuestra relación puede joderse.-volvió apretar los puños mientras a mí me hormigueaban los labios. Estaba mirándome, y yo sabía que quería una respuesta.

Pero estaba en blanco. Tenía que procesar que Shikamaru Nara, uno de los ninjas más inteligentes que había conocido, me había besado. No me importaba, es más, estaba muy tentada a tirarme encima suya. No solo era inteligente, para mí era el hombre más sexy y guapo. Además de que nuestro carácter y temperamento concordaban perfectamente. Yo apostaría mi vida a que él era esa persona indicada para mí.

Aun sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, lo vi suspirar y darse la vuelta para irse. Y entonces volví a ser yo, esa chica lanzada que no se asusta de ninguna amenaza. Di un par de zancadas y puse mi mano sobre la manija de la puerta, luego le agarre del hombro e hice que se girara. Si, hoy Shikamaru Nara, estaría en una situación muy problemática. Y él solito la había iniciado, con algo de ayuda de mi parte, por supuesto.

Le empuje hacia la puerta y me incline para besarle. Pero no fue como su beso. Yo tenía que ganarle, y lo hice. Presione mis labios contra los suyos y los moví con más fuerza de la que él había usado. Pase mis manos por sus hombros, y unos segundos después su cuerpo dejo de estar tenso y se relajó. Comenzó a responderme, con algo de reticencia, y yo no me podía conformar con solo eso.

Subí mi mano hasta su nuca y le empuje la cabeza hacia abajo para profundizar el beso, luego mordí su labio inferior y aproveche que abrió levemente la boca para meter mi lengua. Ahora mismo, podía decir que estaba en el paraíso. Recorrí su boca y su lengua, que estaban húmedas y calientes. Me cogió de los hombros y me separo de su lado suavemente, me miraba como quien mira a un ser extraño. Abría y cerraba la boca sin dejar de murmurar.

-Problemas…esto solo trae problemas- fruncí el ceño al oír sus palabras, y cuando iba a responderle sagazmente, llevo uno de sus dedos hace mi barbilla. Eliminando un rastro de saliva que había quedado del beso.- Esto no es un juego ni un pasatiempo Temari.

-Lo sé- me apoye en él, y puse mi cabeza en su hombro. Nunca haría algo como eso con alguien que no fuera alguno de mis hermanos, y aun así, dudaba que realmente lo hiciera alguna vez en el futuro. Pero ahora, con él, no podía evitarlo.- Me gustas Nara, a niveles insospechables.

-¿Qué yo te qué?- lo sentí temblar, luego resbalo hasta el suelo. Yo fui con él. Ambos estábamos sentados delante de la puerta de mi habitación.- Joder…-echo su cabeza atrás, miro al techo y luego me encaro.- Temari, ¿estas segura de lo que haces?

-¿Quién te crees que soy?-suspiro y se rasco la cabeza- No puedo creer que después de lo que he hecho puedas preguntar eso.

-No te imaginas porqué- cerro los ojos y volvió a echar hacia atrás la cabeza- Soy un simple shinobi de la Hoja. Un vago al que todo le aburre y que apenas quiere trabajar. Solo soy ninja porque me parecía divertido y poco después me arrepentí. Tu eres mayor que yo-abrí la boca para contestar pero él, sin abrir los ojos, levanto la mano para silenciarme- No quiero que suene como algo malo pero tienes más experiencia y eres una mujer preciosa. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que alguien experimentada y guapa como tú se fije en un aburrido como yo?

Me di la vuelta, y me senté bien entre sus piernas, luego me recosté en su pecho- Sé que soy guapa, atractiva y que muchos hombres me desean. Pero…. ¿Quién, sino tú, aguantaría a alguien tan problemática como yo?

Puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y lo sentí sonreír- Si… no hay nadie que quiera a una persona tan problemática en su vida.

Empecé a reírme de sus palabras, cuando nos decíamos "problemática" o "bebe llorón", estábamos haciendo una broma entre nosotros, nada de rebajar al otro o de insultar. Solo eran palabras que utilizábamos para molestar o reírnos del otro. Nada serio pero muy íntimo.

-Ahora dime… ¿hay muchas chicas que quieran a un vago que solo sabe mirar nubes?

-Por supuesto….- restregó su cara sobre mi hombro, y luego la apoyo sobre su lado derecho, mirándome directamente- La puerta de mi casa está colapsada de chicas que me buscan. ¡Incluso he tenido que pedir que corten la calle porque no se puede pasar!-ambos reímos a carcajadas de su broma. –Temari tengo que hablar contigo.

-Vas a estropear el momento, ¿cierto?

-Esto es importante- Shikamaru se sentó recto e hizo que le mirara- Si salgo por esa puerta, podemos estar como siempre, cada uno siendo embajador de nuestras aldeas. Todo esto podemos olvidarlo…

-Tu puedes olvidarlo- fruncí el ceño mientras respondía ¿olvidar lo, posiblemente, más maravilloso que me había pasado nunca?- Yo no lo olvidare, pero como he dicho, soy adulta. Puedo trabajar bien contigo aun después de esto-señale mis labios mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Yo no podría olvidar esto ni aunque estuviera en un genjutsu- vi como suspiraba pesadamente y volvía a ponerse serio- Pero si ambos vamos a seguir adelante… no quiero que esto se quede en nada, quiero ir a por todas. No quiero que por cualquier discusión dejemos…esto.

-Shikamaru, llevamos años peleando, no creo que haya discusión que pueda con nosotros-le cogí la mano para acariciarla- Si llevo diecinueve años peleándome con Kankuro y aun lo quiero, no tendrás ningún problema conmigo.

Su rostro tomo una cara desesperada y yo reí- ¿Se supone que eso debe animarme?- miró hacia la derecha, sin fijar su visa en ningún lado en particular- Seguro que Kankuro se lleva todas las broncas y siempre pierde.

-Eso te lo aseguro- le sonreí y me levante- Somos adultos, si nos peleamos, podemos arreglarlo.

Cuando empecé a moverme, el fijo su vista en mi-No puedes predecir el futuro.

-Ni tú- le di la espalda y tome medidas desesperadas. Comencé a deshacer el obi rojo que sujetaba mi peto, y por ende, mi ropa. Él no podia verme y yo sabía que estaba más ocupado en razonar la conversación y salir con escusas que en averiguar qué estaba haciendo. Me acerque al pequeño pero cómodo sillón que había en la habitación, solté mis guantes junto con mi obi y mi peto. Lo oí moverse. Sonreí al saber que seguramente lo había descolocado, luego baje mi vista, el kimono que llevaba quedaba abierto, dejando ver mi sujetador lavanda debajo de la camiseta de rejilla y mis mallas cortas. Juraría que si ahora me daba la vuelta, Shikamaru tropezaría hacia atrás.

Lo hice, me gire lentamente y para mi desgracia, el shinobi no cayo. Pero sí que trago duro saliva y balbuceo cosas sin sentido mientras giraba su cabeza. Se aclaró la garganta, y luego tartamudeando pronuncio unas palabras que hicieron que entornara los ojos.

-De-debería ir-irme. Sí. De-definitivamente debo i-irme.

Me resigne a que él se acercara a mí. Así que seguí con el juego. Si él no se acercaba, yo lo haría. Me acerque suavemente, moviendo la cintura sin parecer descarada. Cuando me puse a su altura, el me repaso de arriba abajo con la mirada pero no dijo nada, es más, clavo la mirada en un punto al lado de mi oreja. Yo sonreí…no se podía imaginar lo que venía.

-Bueno, si quieres irte- atrape la cremallera de su chaleco y empecé a bajarla lentamente mientras hablaba- eres libre de hacerlo. No te lo impediré- Termine por bajarle el chaleco por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Y si, su camiseta ajustada marcaba perfectamente sus deliciosos pectorales. Los cuales recorrí formando un camino sinuoso con el dedo hasta llegar a su ombligo- Ahí detrás está la puerta.

Me aparte de él y me dirigí a la cama, moviendo lentamente los hombros para que mi kimono cayera a mis pies. Cosa que logre. Luego le mire por encimad el hombro.

-Ya sé que eres un bebe y que estar en un cuarto con una mujer adulta de veintidós años te asusta- sonreí maliciosamente cuando lo vi crisparse- Siempre puedes volver cuando hayas crecido lo suficiente.

No había podido dar ni un paso cuando Shikamaru me cogió del brazo y me volteo. Me repaso de los pies a la cabeza, reteniendo su mirada en mis pechos, luego suspiro -Eres un problema andante.

Me agarro la cabeza y la acerco a la suya, besándome de nuevo, suave y lentamente, probando mis labios mientras que sentía como la mano que sujetaba mi cabeza, deshacía mis coletas. Ahora las cosas parecían tomar buen rumbo. Metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, tocando su abdomen, el cual para mi agrado estaba marcado. Él se separó de mí momentáneamente para sacarme la camiseta de rejilla y yo aproveche para hablar.

-Se ve que entrenas bastante, ¿no?- lo vi tirar mi camiseta protectora sin cuidado hacia algún lugar del suelo, luego agarro su propia camisa y se la quitó aventándola junto la mía- Oh…sí. Entrenas muy bien este cuerpo, Nara.

-Hmm…-suspiro suavemente mientras me besaba las mejillas y bajaba recorriendo con pequeños besos todo mi cuello. Lleve mi mano hacia su cabello, e imitándolo, solté su pelo. Luego metí mis dedos entre mechones de su pelo y le acerque aún más a mi piel, revolviendo cada mechón que tocaba. Mi otra mano recorrió su espalda de arriba abajo, lentamente, tocando cada musculo que estaba a su alcance. Lo sentí mordisquear mi cuello y clavícula, gemí mientras él me miraba encantado.- Soy un ninja, debo entrenar a diario. Pero tu cuerpo… tu cuerpo es una obra de arte. Lo adoro.

Parpadee sin tener ni idea de que hablaba, hasta que recordé mi alabanza a su cuerpo. Sonreí y le di un pico en la boca, luego hice que giráramos y lo empuje, fuerte. Cayó en la cama, mirándome sorprendido. Me subí a la cama, con mis piernas a cada lado de las suyas, y deje caer mi trasero sobre sus piernas. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras le recorría con la mirada. Deseaba que estuviera totalmente desnudo, aunque eso tenía solución rápida. Me incline sobre él, y a diferencia de sus suave besos, le mordí duro el cuello y chupe aún más fuerte. Él puso su mano en mi cadera, moviéndola en círculos mientras suspiraba muy bajito. Deje marcas por todo su cuello y pecho, me encantaba saber que él llevaría bajo su ropa mis marcas de amor. Le mire y vi como tenía toda la cara sonrojada, la boca semiabierta y los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Su mano libre apretaba tan fuerte las sabanas que temí que acabaran rotas. Pero no le importaba.

Le lamí el pezón izquierdo, y luego lo chupe suavemente mientras mis manos recorrían su abdomen. Se suponía que eran los hombres quienes hacían eso, pero a ella le parecía realmente erótico lamer los pezones del chico. Seguí repartiendo lamidas, mordiscos y succiones por todo su pecho. Luego mis manos acabaron en su pantalón, desabrochando el botón y bajando la cremallera, pero el cogió rápidamente mi mano.

Me estaba mirando pero su respiración era irregular y tenía varias gotas de sudor por la cara y hombros.- Mujer, estas tentándome.

Me agarro con ambas manos por las caderas y se sentó de forma erguida, sin dejar que me moviera, el movimiento hizo que mi muslo se rozara con su entrepierna. Dura y grande. Baje la mirada mordiéndome los labios, el pudor y vergüenza se habían ido a la mierda hacía mucho tiempo. El bulto sobresalía entre la cremallera abierta, y estaba clarísimo que esa parte de su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollada y crecida. No tenía nada de bebe ahí abajo.

Cuando estaba comiéndome su entrepierna con la mirada, una cortina oscura de pelo se puso en mi línea de visión. Fastidiándome el festín visual en el proceso. Y entonces me estremecí por completo. Nara estaba mordiendo mis pechos sobre el sujetador, y me reí al notar sus manos por la espalda, nerviosas. Le cogí la cara y se la levante para besarlo, metí mi lengua en su boca, y la suya tardo medio segundo en enroscarse con la mía. Seguimos jugueteando con nuestras bocas unos minutos más, a él se le notaba a leguas la frustración. Rompí el beso entre risas y volví a mover su cara, esta vez quedaba justamente frente mis pechos. Y entonces le recompense al llevar mis manos al broche delantero del sujetador y soltarlo.

-Joder… mira que a las mujeres os gusta complicaros-chasqueo la lengua mientras bajaba los tirantes del sujetador, y este caía a mis espaldas. Me sonroje fuertemente después de que él se quedara un par de minutos mirando fijamente mis pechos- Definitivamente son mejores de lo que imagine.

Su lengua recorrió mi pecho izquierdo mientras que una de sus manos mimaba y masajeaba el derecho, arquee la espalda para acercarme más a él mientras me agarraba fuertemente de sus hombros… y procese las palabras.

-¿Mejores de lo que imaginaste?-gemí cuando sus labios atraparon mi pezón y empezaron a succionar en un ritmo constante. Estaba notando mi ropa interior húmeda, tan húmeda que juraría había traspasado mi culote y mis pantalones.- ¿Shikamaru?

Soltó mi pezón con un "pop" y me miro de mala gana- ¿Qué?

Ahora sus dos manos se encargaban de apretar y masajear mis pechos. Incluso de pellizcar deliciosamente mis pezones, alternando fuerza y velocidad. -¿A qué te…-corte para soltar un gemido y me restregué contra su pierna-… refieres?

-A que os gusta llevar ropa con cosas extrañas- sus ojos registraban cada expresión que se reflejaba en mi rostro, y repetía las acciones que hacían que me sintiera mejor, y que por tanto, me hacían cerrar los ojos, gemir fuerte o morder mis labios.

Rápidamente había encontrado los movimientos que más placer me daban. Hasta que paro de hacerlo- N-no me refiero a eso-volví a arquearme para que volviera a acariciar mis pechos pero el solamente sonrió y bajo sus manos lentamente por mi abdomen. Sus dedos exploraban todo mi cuerpo y me producían agradables cosquillas que hacían estremecer todo mi cuerpo.

-Creo que no hablamos el mismo idioma- mordisqueo mis hombros mientras me levantaba agarrándome la cintura, rápidamente cruce las piernas en su espalda. Sus manos sujetaban todo mi trasero y su miembro se apretó deliciosamente contra mi entrepierna.- Temari, quiero echarte en la cama.

-Hummm…- oía pero no escuchaba nada, tenía casi todos los sentidos embotados, el único que estaba muy pero que muy desarrollado en ese momento era el tacto. Pase un brazo por debajo del suyo para apretarle, descaradamente, el culo. Un culo increíblemente redondo y apetecible. Mi otra mano se enredó en sus cabellos para que nuestras bocas pudieran acercarse.

Estábamos en medio del beso y nuestras lenguas volvían a enredarse, cuando sentí como el frio se apoderaba de mi espalda. Pared. Estaba apoyada en una maldita pared. Volví a centrarme en el beso pero Shikamaru se separó unos milímetros, mirándome de reojo, comenzó a succionar mi labio inferior.

-Pantalones- la larguísima palabra salió entre lamidas y succiones de mi labio, pero no sabía a qué se refería. Se separó finalmente de mi boca y apoyo su frente en la mía.- Me mataras. Sobrevivir a la guerra fue pan comido comparado con esto- centro una de sus manos en mi trasero mientras la otra se metía por el dobladillo de mis mallas- Necesito que sueltes tus piernas. Por favor, Temari.

Sonreí mientras veía la súplica en sus ojos. Definitivamente tenía a Shikamaru Nara comiendo de la palma de mi mano. Descruce mis piernas, pero mis pies no llegaron a rozar el suelo ya que él me sostenía. Empujo hacia abajo mis pantalones, hasta que cayeron en sus pies, luego moldeo una de mis piernas para cerrarla en su cintura pero me negué.

Acerque mi boca al lóbulo de su oreja y lo chupe, luego entre gemidos, susurre unas palabras que ahora mismo sentía en la piel- Terminemos esto rápido.

Confiando en su fuerza y en que me sostendría, con una mano baje la única prenda que me quedaba y moví mis piernas para que terminara de deslizarse por ellas. Luego volví a engancharme al shinobi y a besarle. Unos minutos después nos separamos, sus manos estaban masajeando mi trasero y se sentía bastante caliente. Estaba tan concentrada en el placer que no me di cuenta de la situación. Él estaba todavía vestido.

-Shikam…-gemí fuerte cuando uno de sus dedos se paseó en mi entrepierna, jadeando, clave mis uñas en su espalda- Ro-ropa. Fuera. Quítatela.

\- Eso quiero-volvió a pasar el dedo por mi entrepierna, esta vez apretando más fuerte- Pero alguien no me deja moverme- nos alejó de la pared y me dejo caer en la cama, mis piernas seguían apresándolo, asique cayó encima mía- Ahora si estamos bien.

Me cogió por los muslos y me separo las piernas de su cuerpo lentamente, acariciando en el proceso toda porción de piel que podía. Después me miro descaradamente mientras bajaba su pantalón y gateaba sobre la cama para estar a mí misma altura.

-Ultima oportunidad para parar.

Volvió a apoderarse de mi boca aunque yo estaba demasiado sorprendida por sus palabras como para responder, ¿parar? ¿ahora? Ni hablar. Me separe de él y le mire sonriente- Nara, si te estas echando para atrás, ni lo sueñes-baje mi mano derecha por su pecho, hasta llegar a su miembro y empecé a masajearlo por encima de su ropa interior- Quiero esto, y lo quiero ya.

-Menos mal…

Después de suspirar, el shinobi se lanzó directo a mis labios mientras sus manos recorrían mi abdomen y masajeaba mi pecho, de nuevo. Mi mano, dejo de acariciarle para meterse dentro del elástico de su ropa interior y bajarla. El termino dando un par de patadas al aire para que se cayeran del todo al suelo, mientras yo reía como una histérica de la postura tan graciosa que tenía en ese momento, sujetado por sus dos manos y una pierna y moviendo frenética la otra.

-Tsk…-junto nuestras frentes mientras me daba un beso rápido. Y lo sentí…caliente, hinchado y grande. Shikamaru había empezado un vaivén que hacía que nuestras intimidades se rozasen.

Empecé a moverme, siguiendo su ritmo para crear más fricción, a la vez que volví a repartir besos por su cuello. Cada vez eran más visibles las marcas que deje anteriormente. Y entonces, lentamente, él metió sus manos por debajo de mi trasero para subirlo y penetrarme, por fin, más fácilmente. Fue metiendo su miembro lentamente, sin forzarlo y con cuidado.

Dolió, no tanto como cualquier herida hecha en alguna misión o entrenamiento, pero dolió. Él empezó a moverse despacio, sin movimientos brusco. Al principio me pareció bien, pero luego necesitaba más.

-Shikamaru, ra-rapido-le agarre con mi mano derecha de la cabeza y se la baje, colocándola al lado de la mía. La izquierda estaba demasiada ocupada en agarrarme a su espalda.

-Shhh…- sentí su aliento en mi cuello. Y entonces empezó a moverse más rápido- Quería ir lento, pero ni modo.

Gemí fuerte al sentirle moverse más rápido. Y no solo eso. Había pasado de movimientos pequeños a sacar casi todo su miembro, dejando solo la punta, y penetrarme rápidamente. Empecé a gemir más seguido justo cuando aumento aún más la velocidad y la fuerza. Oí como el gruñía de vez en cuando, nuestros cuerpos estaban empapados en sudor, que no sabía si era suyo o mío. Muchas estocadas después empecé a sentir como todo mi cuerpo hormigueaba, sobretodo en mi vientre, un par de movimientos aún más fuertes hicieron que me corriera.

Deje de apretar su cabeza contra mi cuello y mi otra mano cayo laxa en la cama. El siguió moviéndose un par de minutos más, hasta que finalmente se vino con un grito que resonó en mi oído. Se dejó caer encima mía, mientras respiraba irregularmente. Luego giro, y me atrajo a su pecho. Reí como una niña de cinco años mientras lo abrazaba suspirando. Definitivamente tendría que descansar unos días todo mi cuerpo.

-Joder, Temari, dime que el hecho de que fueras virgen es cosa mía.

-¿Umm?- subí la mirada para verlo con los ojos cerrados y un brazo cubriendo su frente.- ¿Importa?

-Si cuando te he hecho el amor como un animal en celo.- le oí suspirar y le vi fruncir el ceño- Te juro que quería ir despacio, pero, verte sonrojada y gimiendo mi nombre me lo hizo bastante difícil.

-Si te sirve…-empecé a trazar círculos en su pecho- Lo disfruté muchísimo, desde el primer momento hasta el último. Nunca imagine que un vago como tu pudiera moverse así.

-Me alegra oír eso. Aunque la segunda parte es grosera en la situación actual- él, imitándome, empezó a trazar figuras en mi espalda- No puedo creer que una mujer adulta de veintidós años sea virgen. No cuando tú has empezado todo.

Sus palabras eran las que yo le dije para seducirlo.-Tú me besaste primero, Nara.

-Y tú fuiste la que se desnudó en frente mía.

-Creo recordar que disfrutaste de las vistas.

-Problemática-sonreí al oír su palabra favorita y al verlo revolverse el cabello. Luego se levantó subidamente y yo me quede parpadeando. No se iría aun, ¿no?- No tienes que mirarme con cara de pena-volvió a acostarse, arrastrando la colcha de la cama consigo, y atraerme a él de nuevo- Solo quería la colcha. No querrás pasar frio-sonrió mientras restregaba su nariz contra la mía- Supongo que como guardaespaldas, tendré que quedarme toda la noche.

Sonreí antes sus palabras y me acurruque, arropada, a su lado. Él parecía estar ya listo para dormir.

-Temari.

-¿Humm?

-Esto no es cosa de una noche.

-Lo sé-el solamente suspiro tranquilo y se arrebujo en la cama, sin soltarme- Duérmete y déjame dormir.

-Sí, mi señora.

 **FIN**


End file.
